Only True Love can pass
by CSCreations
Summary: Emma and Killian go underground to the most dangerous place of the Underworld in hope that Hades will keep his promise and erase Emma's name off the gravestone. But what happens when they have to find the exit themselves with only weapon their love?
Trusting the villain is always a bad decision because later he will learn your weakness and he will hit you bad in the end. Unfortunately this is true and for the Lord of the Underworld. From the ancient times villains always try to cheat the heroes by playing the good guys and always this plan succeeds because the heroes believe that every person good or bad can change. But in the future it will be a decision they will regret soon. In our case our heroes did the same mistake , Hades came to them desperate and needed for help to free Zelina from Pan and Gold. He gave them instractions to find her and when they would, he would erase their names off the gravestones. When they found her they believed that Hades would keep his promise and free them and so they went with Zelina as an exchange of the deal to him.

''Here's Zelina , Hades now do what you promised'' Emma said and gave him Zelina and Hades hugged Zelina.

''Thank you, how can I ever repay you for this?'' Hades said

''Well, to do the rest of our deal will be enough'' Emma said

''Of course, of course you have a very good reason to be free, don't you. You want to give your heart to your loved one with the hope that it will work'' Hades said

''How do you know about this?'' Emma said

''Advantages of the job anyway let's get back to the subject all of you want to go home and be free well, I don't think that one of you wants to'' Hades said and pointed Killian

''What do you mean?'' Emma said

''You didn't know that, didn't you Oh, he doesn't want to leave because he can't believe that he can get out of here and most importantly he doesn't believe that the heart split can actually work'' Hades said and Killian looked at him

''Killian, is that true?'' Emma said and touched his hook

''Aye, Emma I am sorry but I don't think I deserve this'' Killian said

''Of course you are, I love you and that's all that matters'' Emma said and Killian nodded

''Well, if you agree I will do what I promised but to open a portal to go home will be quite difficult, so I want you to go to a part of my palace that has a potion that can get you out of here, this dust will help you defeat the monsters in your way'' Hades said and held the dust

''And why aren't do this alone, it's your palace after all'' David said and looked Hades with hatred

''This specific part of my palace has all kinds of potions as well as good potions, light potions that get me powerless, only heroes can get there'' Hades said and David leaned to take the dust

''Well, I wouldn't suggest to go together you don't know how this dust works, well someone might knows'' Hades said and looked Killian and Emma

''We will do it'' Emma said

''Excellent'' Hades said and gave her the dust and Killian touched her arm

''Emma, don't do this you can't trust him'' Killian said

''We don't have any choice'' Emma said

''She's right you don't, but I have to warn you like the most parts of the Underworld this place is easy to enter and very hard to escape of it and for that you have to find the exit yourselves'' Hades said

''We will make it'' Killian said

''When you're saying that the entrance is easy what do you mean?'' Emma said and Hades with his magic opened the elevator

''As easy as it gets now come aboard'' Hades said and Killian looked at him while Emma was ready to get in the elevator

''Look , I don't trust you after all you did to me now swear that when this is all over you will erase the names and will open the portal for home'' Killian said

''I swear and when a god swears you know that he is not lying'' Hades said

''No, I don't I have heard many stories for your promises and now I want you to swear on the waters the gods have sworn'' Killian said and Hades did and x in on his chest

''You have my word'' Hades said and Killian and Emma got in the elevator.

* * *

The elevator was taking a while to get them to the deepest part of the castle.

''Are you okay, babe?'' Emma said and touched his chick

''Yeah, I am I just hope we will get out of here soon'' Killian said and smiled to her suddenly the elevator stopped abruptly. They saw fires everyone and distraction it was the worst part of the Underworld a land without windows , air and most importantly without escape. They walked through the fire path.

''This place is so creepy I am giving you that'' Emma said

''More than you're saying this is Tartarus the most horrible part of the Underworld, it's the first place the lost souls are coming to burn their bodies and then straight into hell'' Killian said

''How do you know that?'' Emma said

''Every sailor must know about this and this is the place where Hades prisoned me too'' Killian said

''Killian for what you said...''Emma said but suddenly Killian interrupted her by putting his hand in her mouth and hold her behind a wall, in front of the wall was a monster, Killian was holding Emma in his hug

''Don't be afraid it's just the security'' Killian said

''Do you still have the dust?'' Killian said and Emma held the dust

''Well, how we are supposed to do this, this is nothing like the beanstalk'' Emma said whispering

''Don't worry we will find a way'' He said and took the sword he found near him, suddenly he saw a rope above the monster and a rock too, it was a trap for the visitors but he should try

''Emma do you trust me?'' Killian said

''With my life'' Emma said

''Then first, I need you to give me the dust to keep an eye on the monster and distract him while I will be cutting this rope with my sword and putting this dust on his ugly face'' Killian said and Emma nodded and went to distract the monster

''Hey, you!'' Emma said and the monster followed her and in the right time Killian threw the dust on his face

''You did it'' Emma said and kissed him

''Just like the day we met'' Killian said and looked through the door the monster was guarding it was the lap full of potions

''Let's go this is it'' Emma said and ran holding Killian's hand

When they got inside they were captivated by how many potions were there.

''So, how are we going to find the potion for the portal in this place?'' Emma said

''I don't know but let's keep looking'' Killian said

* * *

While everyone one was waiting Emma and Killian to come in the Charming's apartment David went for a walk and met a familiar face.

''I am sorry you must be Emma's father'' The man said it was and old man

''Exactly, oh, Apprentice what are doing here? You have unfinished business too?'' He said

''Well, I am not going anywhere until Henry does the right thing but I need to warn you Hades is planning something very bad for the saviors'' He said

''What? The saviors? What are you talking about?'' David said

''A long time ago to ensure that the light will win the darkness, the sorcerer created two saviors that would be the only ones that could destroy Hades once and for all'' The apprentice said

''And who are those saviors?'' David said

''Your daughter and her true love, Hades sent them to Tartarus to the most horrible place of the Underworld he wants to destroy them'' He said

''But Hades now wants a future with Zelina and made a deal with us that he will erase the names on the gravestones'' David said

''Don't ever trust the villain, think about it why would suddenly Hades care for love or for you it's all a ancient plan he wants to destroy the light'' The apprentice said

''By killing the saviors that's why he kidnapped Hook he wanted Emma to come here so that he would kill both of them'' David said

''Exactly, my boy'' The apprentice said

''What are we going to do?'' David said

''There is something but this depends only on the saviors there is a magic spell called "the bond" that can save the saviors only in one hard moment, but this spell hasn't been casted for 100 of years'' The apprentice said

''I need to go to warn the others'' David said and left.

* * *

''We are going to find Hades now'' David said and put on his jacket

''What's got into you , Charming?'' Regina said

''The apprentice visited me, he said that Hades is been lying to us and to Zelina he wants to kill Emma and Hook'' David said

''Well, that makes sense that's why he specific chose them to go underground'' Regina said

''Let's go , Henry stay here we will take care of this'' Regina said and after David told her everything about the saviors they went to Zelina's place

''Sis, what are you doing?''Zelina said and smiled

''Is Hades with you?'' Regina said

''Yes, but why?'' Zelina said and Regina pushed Zelina and saw Hades

''Go tell me why you sent my daughter to Tartarus now or you know what's happening next'' David said with the gun in his hand

''Guys, what's going on?''Zelina said

''He's being lying to you, sis he doesn't love you the only thing he wants is to kill the saviors'' Regina said and Hades looked at her

''The saviors what are you talking about?''Zelina said

''No, they're right, Zelina I want to kill the saviors'' Hades said

''You never did love me you son of a bitch''Zelina said and slapped him

''Well, okay you have me surrounded but the saviors are already in my trap and you can't do anything about this , you heroes are just so naive that you could believe that I could find happiness like an ordinary man well, my happiness is to kill those bastards and it will be a hell of a murder!'' Hades said and disappeared.

* * *

Emma and Killian were still searching for the potion until...

''I found it!'' Emma said and held the potion and Killian kissed her and lifted her but suddenly the earth started to shake .

''Let's get out of here'' Killian said and suddenly Hades appeared in a blue fog

''Well done, saviors'' Hades said

''I knew that you would lie'' Killian said with his sword and Emma tried to throw a fireball to Hades but it didn't work

''You can't defeat me this is still a part of my palace you're powerless in it and this place is still under my control'' Hades said and suddenly a hand appeared between the walls and grabbed Emma

''Emma!'' Killian said and tried to go to her side but Hades threw him with his magic

''It's time for the saviors to finally fall'' Hades said

''I don't know what you are talking about but I will give you a punish you will never forget'' Killian said

''You know what the thing is , savior you always prefer to choose the brain solution not what your heart says and remember my words you are going to be defeated because of this'' Hades said and with his magic he threw Killian off a window he just had opened.

''No!'' Emma said and escaped from the hand and ran to the window to save him, she jumped from the window and touched his hand.

''It's over'' Hades said and disappeared thinking that he won. Emma tried to help Killian to climb the window and she did it they were both safe.

''Killian'' Emma said and tears filled her face

''Why did you do this, you jumped from the window you could have been dead'' Killian said

''I couldn't let you get yourself killed again please promise me that from now on you will be very careful'' Emma said and Killian nodded and hugged him

''Now Hades broke our deal and now how are going to get out of here?'' Emma said

''He said that we would find the exit ourselves'' Killian said

''But, how?'' Emma said

''By walking through this path'' Killian said and pointed the light tunnel.

* * *

They were walking through that tunnel for a few hours and Emma had a fireball in her hand as a flashlight.

''Emma can I ask you something?'' Killian said and Emma nodded

''How did you know that I was really in the Underworld?'' Killian said

''Well, I suppose when you love someone you just know'' Emma said and looked at him

''What do you think about what Hades said about these saviors?'' Emma said

''I don't know but he really looked like he was ready to murder us right away'' Killian said and Emma looked sad

''Don't worry, my love we will find the exit soon'' He said and suddenly they saw a big light room with only a stone in it, it was nothing like the other hellish rooms.

''As soon as it gets'' Emma said and looked the stone something was written on it.

''Look, Killian something is written on it'' Emma said and Killian looked the stone

''I think its ancient Greek or something'' Emma said

''Only true love can pass'' Killian said

''Do you know Greek?'' Emma said

''No, just all the planets and the stars I learnt when I was in the Royal Navy was in Greek and that's why I know some words'' Killian said

''Killian, this maybe be our exit we did it'' Emma said

''I don't think so Emma I can't pass'' Killian said

''And why are you saying that? What we have is true love, Killian'' Emma said

''It is , but after everything I've done and said to you when I was the dark one it's...''Killian said but Emma interrupted him

''But then you sacrificed yourself for me to live'' Emma said

''That's not enough you should let me go'' Killian said

''No, I won't after all these times you died I just don't know how to say goodbye anymore. We can pass , you just have to believe, Killian to believe in our love'' Emma said but someone appeared

''I must say I am surprised that you both still live but I will take care of that at last'' Hades said and threw with his magic to Killian and Emma started to fight with Hades , with their fighting Emma and he passed to the other side of the rock.

''How you...''Emma said but Hades interrupted her

''These human stupidities don't apply for me! but you pass because your heart is filled with true love for Hook and now I am going to destroy that love'' Hades said and started hitting with his magic Killian until his face was filled in blood like the time he was prisoned to him.

''Look at you, savior you are nothing!'' Hades said to Killian while Emma was crying seeing him like this

''As for you , you will have a worse fate'' Hades said and he raised his hand to hit her with all his power but then in the other side of the stone where Killian was , filled with blood on his face he suddenly though of what Hades had previously said to him _" you always prefer to choose the brain solution not what your heart says''_ and with that phrase he heard some voices too , they were similar to the voices he used to hear when he was he Dark One but these were the voices of the previous saviors that were saying to him _" Do it we will help you''_ and when he heard those voices he stood up with all the power had left of him , he passed on the other side of the stone and before Hades hit Emma with his magic he stood in front of her, as a result Hade's powers hit Killian instead of Emma , for once in his life Killian had listened to his heart instead of his logical and his heart was telling not to let the woman he loves being hit by Hades. But when Killian went in front of Emma a blue magic came out of him and hit Hades, also this powerful magic disappeared Hades. Killian with saving Emma had excepted the savior's power, after all this power he had casted , he was weak and he fell on the floor.

''No! Killian! My love No!'' Emma said and touched his chest

''No, it can't be please! you promised!'' Emma said crying

''I love you please don't do that to me I love you so much'' Emma said and kissed him with all her love suddenly the stone shined and a red power was coming out of her heart and reunited hers with his, the whole Tartarus was shaking, when she stopped kissing him one of her tears fell on his face and he woke up without any blood on his face.

''Emma'' Killian said and smiled

''Killian'' Emma said crying and kissed him and again and again.

''Don't ever do that again...''Emma said but Killian interrupted her

''Emma, how am I alive?'' Killian said

''I don't know, I kissed you and the stone and our hearts shined'' Emma said

''No, that doesn't mean that...''Killian said but Emma interrupted him

''Yes, my Killian we share one heart now'' Emma said crying

''But how is that possible your name is still on the gravestone'' Killian said

''It appears that this'' Emma said and touched his heart ''is more powerful than Hades'' She said and kissed him again

''It appears so, true love'' Killian said and Emma smiled

''It appears so, my savior'' She said

''So, how are we going to get out of here?'' Emma said

''Well, we have to open the exit'' Killian said

''Together'' Emma said and touched Killian's hand and suddenly the rocks fall and they saw the Underworld - Storybrook , they went outside.

* * *

Later they went to her parents apartment where all were worried about them, they knocked the door and her father opened

''Emma'' David said

''Dad'' She said and hugged him

''Well, thank you for your interest'' Killian said

''You did it, you found the exit but how?'' Regina said

''Let's just say that our love got us out of there'' Emma said and touched Killian's hand

''Now we share a heart'' Emma said and everyone looked at her

''You do?'' David said and smiled

''But, how? Your name is on the gravestone'' Regina said

''We defeated Hade's spell by casting the most powerful magic of all'' Killian said

''True love's kiss, Oh my god I am so happy about you'' Regina said and looked Killian and Emma and Killian noticed that even David was smiling

''I didn't know you were approving me, mate'' Killian said to him

''Well, in the past someone called "Prince Charles'' once told me that he would go to the end of the world for his love and he did , so who I am to stand with this overprotective- dad character between this love?'' David said and Emma looked at Killian

''You really said that to him?'' Emma said

''Aye'' Killian said and in front of everyone they kissed

''Okay, enough the emotional things let's focus on our big problem'' Regina said

''Not today, today we are celebrating that Emma and Killian returned'' David said

''I totally agree then'' Regina said

''Wait before we go to celebrate I want to warn you that Hades won't stop until he kills you two so from now you have to be very careful , dear saviors'' David said

"I know but Hades will keep his promise because he sworn to me, to the to the waters he once swore as god'' Killian said

"We really got him under control'' Emma said

"Now let's go celebrate!'' Emma said and they went to celebrate to the Underworld- Granny's without the fear that Hades will kill them because now the flower of hope with true love's kiss became a field in Emma and Killian's garden.


End file.
